Alone and Too Sweet
by Bubbles-LovesYouAlways
Summary: Every crack of the whip made him cringe. Crack! Cringe. Crack! Cringe. All he wanted to do was to save her, and himself, from this torture. But how? He had one idea... Songfic. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hey guys! So I decided to write another one shot cause one)I'm bored like that and two) it's about the only thing I can get done. Lol. Look at The Unexpected Turn for example. I don't even think I'll start up with that fic again. I'm still debating on putting it up for adoption. But this isn't about that fic! It's about this one. ;D**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nada, zip, zilch, zero. (pout). And the song even isn't mine! It's **_**Just Like You**_** by Three Days Grace.**

**Warning:** Major Angst!

_I could be mean,  
I could be angry.  
You know I could be just like you._

He sat stiff still in the parlor. Listening. Listening to the cries of pain from a girl down in the basement. He knows his father wants him to join him with the joys of torturing. But he doesn't think he could bear the screams of…

Another scream. He cringes.

"Where is the Order of the Pheonix!?"

He hears his father roar at the girl. He knows that she will die soon. But his father doesn't care what happens to his victims.

_I could be fake,  
I could be stupid.  
You know I could be just like you._

'As long as I get the information that I need then their lives don't matter.' His father had told him once.

'But what about the lives of many others that you are destroying along the way?' He actually had the courage to speak back to his father, for the first and only time.

'Crucio!' His father had, for the first time, used the Cruciatus Curse on him. He had never felt this kind of pain before. It felt… good. Kind of like a sort of numbing…

_You thought you were standing beside me,  
You were only in my way.  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you._

He slowly gets up out of the chair from the parlor. Just a few steps and he is there. But he stops. He doesn't want to witness the murder of…

A heart wrenching scream. He feels he can't go further in life. Just backwards, if he wanted to get anywhere. He doesn't belong here. How could he have not seen this before?

He finally makes himself to move… he can't say forward. That's not where he is going in life. He's going to start a new life. A fresh start.

He smiled grimly to himself. Of course that is the only way. How could there be any other way?

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way.  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
Just like you_

He makes his way to the stairwell. Stops. Listens. Another scream pierces the air. He cringes again. He continues going as the screams make him have more courage. He can't let her die like this.

As he walks down the stairwell, he remembers everyday of his life. The rough times. The sad times. The times where him and his friends would laugh. And the one time where he… dare he say it?... fell in love. When he found out that he was in love. He remembers those times that he had with her the most. But he doesn't want to look at them in a sad way. He loves the loving times that they've had. He wants to see them as the new life that he has been planning for, for so long.

_I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you._

He makes it to the dungeon cell that she is being tortured in.

Another scream pierces his heart. He can actually fell his heart start tearing. Breaking. Is this what it feels like to get your heart taken out? It feels like it. He's almost certain that this is what it feels like.

He enters the cell. Sees his father… And her. His face turns to horror. She is lying disoriented on the floor. She's all bloody and whip slashes were everywhere that he could see. Her shirt is torn and her hair is in disarray. But her face is the worst of them all. Her eyes are hollow and are looking at nothing. His favorite part of her face is dead. Her eyes. They aren't even the same color as they were just two days before. They were bright, alive, and happy. Now, hollow and dead. He couldn't take to look at her like this. He's about to leave, but stops, his hand on the knob of the door. He looks back.

_I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you._

She looks up weakly. She sees him. She's longing for him to come save her like he said he would a long time before. She gave him a pleading look. She was in pain, she could barely keep her head up. She drops her head back on the floor. He would save her. She knows he will. But what did it cost? His father would be furious. They haven't told anyone about their love. They knew it would come and haunt them if they did.

But this is worse than just a haunting. This is death himself.

She starts to go into unconsciousness. But keeps herself awake. For his sake. And his sake only.

_You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong to think that I'll be just like you_

His father sees him. He smiles wickedly at his son. He closes his eyes, willing this all away. But then reality hits him like a brick wall. She was actually dying before his very eyes. The woman that he loves. His other half. How could his father be so cruel? What, or whom, made his father this way? He knew for a fact from his mother, who his father has killed, that he use to be a loving man. So what happened?

'That's right,' he thought bitterly. 'His precious Dark Lord did this to him.'

But why? Why must he act like this? Doesn't he still have his loving side deep down in his heart?

He looked at his father, who now had the whip in his hand again. No. He must not have it in there or he wouldn't be doing this to…

A crack of the whip makes him cringe. Crack! Cringe. Crack! Cringe.

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if I'll be just like you  
Just like you_

He feels numb. Almost as numb as being put in the Arctic Ocean.

All he hears are her screams. Cries of pain. Cries of her pleading to come help her. But how? How could he, when it would get them leading to their own death?

The idea hit him. Hit him like a wall of ice. It was so cold.

_On my own, cause I can't take living with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like  
You want me to._

He slowly walks over to the woman. He has a glint in his eye. The idea was just too great. Too good to true. His father would finally leave him alone…

_You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

He walks closer to her. She sees him. She gives him the best curious look that she can manage. Being in the state that she's in. He just smiles softly.

His father finally sees him walking toward, what he thinks, himself.

He makes his father see that he isn't walking to him. But to her. He knows that it will make him more furious than ever. And he was right.

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
Just like you._

"Son?" His father was confused. He ignored him.

"Son!" His father sneered.

He ignored him once more and lifted the woman off the ground. He didn't think twice. He gave her the most passionate kiss that he could muster and didn't let go.

His father was beyond furious now. He was murderous.

"Avada Kadavra!"

And the green smoke engulfed the two halves that made a whole.

_I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you._

Now his father was alone in the world. It was just too sweet.

**A/N: Wow! That took awhile. I'm very happy on how it came out. That was very different from the original that I made. I would post that one but I didn't like it as much as I liked this one! So, I hope that you guys liked it. Maybe hated it? I would love your point on it! :D But please no flames. Just constructive critism would be nice. And does this count as suicide? Even though his father killed him?**

**Go to that little lavender button and… REVIEW! Thanks. :**


End file.
